futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Scenario: A New World
Background By the year 2085 the world has run out of gas and oil and only coal remains. It is a time a death, destruction, riots and hunger as only the wealthiest can obtain coal. They are known as Coalists. That is until the rise of Histru. In 2045 after the 3rd world war and collapse of Mauritius. governments became poor and collapsed into smaller governments but they didn't have enough money for solar or wind power. Richer countries spent excessive amounts of money helping the begging countries but spent to much to worry about religious war that came next. Riots broke out and due to the rising demand in wind and solar power, in 2046 several solar panel factories across the world shut down as they could not maintain their budgets with more orders coming in every day than the amout of solar panels being built and with 95% mining companies being pushed to the limit. However mining companies such as Rio Tinto, BHP Billiton and Fortescue Metals Group made a major profit out of this because of the excessive amounts of iron they stored. In 2047 companies heavily relied on Australia, Brazil and China to supply iron as other countries supplies began to dwindle. In 2048 several terrorist attacks struck the middle east and west Asia causing the deaths of over 67,000 people in that year. Soon after the middle east began to realise they would run out of oil and stopped trade with it because of this airline companies across the world became bankrupt with no fuel left including American airlines and british airways. The middle east stored the rest of the oil in secret bunkers but some still made trade. This included syria and Russia. Iran, Iraq, Saudi Arabia and China, yemen and japan and UAE, Qatar and Australia (because of Australia’s iron), wheras Oman horded it to themselves. In 2050 several countries were on the verge of collapse and the middle east stopped uaing oil after storing it all for future. The next month the last airline (Oman Air) collapsed after the countrt refused to give it ant more oil. Soon after Oman collapsed and more riots occurred across Eurasia with London, Paris, Rome and Shanghai seeing the brunt of it. Throughout 2051 - 2074 countries collapsed from lack of power and food. This was also fueled by the eruption of campanian Ignimbrite in 2064. During the eruption at least 135,000 people were killed as a result of the initial eruption and lava flows reaching Naples faster than expected. Soon after Pockets of ash were spread across Southern Italy, this also clogged the sjies and blocked the sun from reaching several solar panels and cutting power to those unfortunate residents, this would also be the cause for Italy’s collapse that would occur the next year. The ash was the worst spreading across Southern Italy and even covering Scisily causing the area to give off barely any light.. before blowing an an easterly direction over the ocean. It soon began to rain however the rain unbenownst to people was full of deadly ash and choked many sailors near naples bay. It then killed many more as the cloud travelled across the southern balkans, Egypt, Libya, Turkey, Ukraine and finally Central Russia and Kazakhastan. This would cause the downfall of these countries and lead the way to the coalists. 10 years later the last country. Canada. Collapsed on May 5th 2074. Age of Coalists As the world was thrown into chaos with more marauding gangs appearing. Such was the black bandits which wanted more rights of the black people in New Mexico. Another was Hispaniola which believed Spanish was the language of blessing. Then the few of the rich people left across the world began their own mining companies. However There were only 18 wealthy enough to achieve this. 12 were from Eurasia, 2 from Africa, 3 from the USA and one from Mexico. Rise of Histru A man named Peterscov Dresistich, the son of a famous coalist Lachina Dresistich, plans to unite the world under his communistic rule for full workforce collaboration. He starts by making a petition to unite the now dissolved Russian state of Volga. Many begin to sign and he presents his idea to the federal state of Volga parliament which was only used for meetings between the independent districts of Volga. He states that the world will run out of fuel soon unless they re-open the solar power factories. Many of the districts agree with him but are scared to join because of the power he would wield as a wealthy coalist. After voting only 4 of the 14 districts agree those being these districts. He calls his little empire Histru. *the Republic Of Tartarstan *the Samara Oblast *Saratov Oblast *Republic of Mordovia Seat of power Peterscov Dresistich immediately made his capital his hometown of Kazan. His first and main Law was that every man woman and child had equal rights, which meant they all got the same amount of food, water and treatment. He then spent 50% of his budget on military using propaganda to recruit people. He already had 60,000 people in the military but he managed to recruit 240,000 volunteers which he made go through strenuous training which only 40% were able to complete. With this lack of number he increased the number of fitness clubs and raised wage of the military. He next focused on religion as the Tatarstan Republic had a high Muslim population and the other districts did not. He decided to create a new religion which combined Islam and Christianity called Hisluanity which involved 3 prayers a day at breakfast, lunch and dinner which blessed the food that god had sent you to eat. He also built several Mosques and Churches where you would go to a mosque on Wednesday for Islamic blessings of truth and fortune and church on Sunday for readings from the Bible about your daily sins. The republic of Bashkortostan were fans of these practices and joined his little empire, where they were welcomed by the people and military alike. Next he wanted Chuvash Republic to join him so he could access the Republic of Mordovia, he tried to convince them but failed. He then decided to do a violent approach to the Chuvash Republic but he had to do it with reason so he looked for Chuvash spies and found one a few weeks later. He then ordered high military officials to plant a bomb in his car and detonate it when he approached it. He planned to fatally wound but not kill himself and blame it on the Chuvash Republic since they had lost trade with the Republic of Bashkortostan. When the plan was put into place Peterscov got severely injured with several pieces of shrapnel embedded in his arm. Peterscov declared it as an act of war and told his armies to invade Chuvash Republic where riots were breaking out over the "Attack" on Dresistich's car. Chuvash Republic surrendered quickly as several other districts invaded. Soon the other districts united one by one as alliances tightened soon the entire Volga was united. Histru was whole. Imperial Histru Once all of the Volga state had united, Peterscov turned Histru into a more imperialistic country as military drills increased and the state became stricter eventually introducing the death penalty. He planned to next strike the south state of Russia (now known as Oloshiek) but to undertake a large campaign he looked at North Caucasus as they had a high Islamic population that would follow and a large military. He began secret talks with them where he managed to get all Islamic districts and the North Ossetia-Alania republic. His army now stood at over 600,000 trained personnel and two million volunteers. With access to the Caspian and Black Sea it was time to build a navy. Several troop transports were built in weeks as well as larger ships such as corvettes and frigates on their way. However the Oloshiek was more prepared now as they had spies looking, listening and watching Histru. But Oloshiek had to act fast they set up several air defences in Volgograd Oblast and put their main militias in the Rostov Oblast. Preparing for war Histru introduced the Molniyenosnaya militia, which target young teenagers aged 13-17. Many teens joined as they wanted action. Here they would learn to hold and fire a gun, engage in various training activities and for survival courses. Those who were top of their class got a degree in marine forces and would be trained when they turned 18. Several more gun laws were introduced where Histru citizens had a right to have weapons and foreigners did not. Peterscov was a fan of communism and therefore introduced into the country. 93 percent liked this. He then began construction of a new airbase in Kazan so he could spread propaganda. First Great Conquest After 2 years of planning Histru sprung their plan into action. The states of North Caucasus invaded Stavropol Krai from the south before moving into Krasnodar Krai. Oloshiek was surprised by this move and moved most their troops south. Histru soon invaded Astrakhan Oblast and Volgograd Oblast. Oloshiek son realised it was a trap and they were thrown into chaos. Heavy fighting began in the city of Astrakhan which was crippled from naval bombardment. On the Stravopol front North Caucasus managed to break into the Republic of Adegya which started up a new front there. Soon the Volgograd Oblast collapsed after heavy casualties from the local militia. This allowed Histru to begin bombing runs on the Capitol of Rostov-On-Don which killed 6000 people including the Prime minister. Soon Krasnodar Krai was broken through and the Capitol was firebombed which killed over 15,000 civilians and left 40,000 homeless. With the nation in chaos Oloshiek surrendered the next day. In total over 100,000 Oloshiek troops were killed while around 47,000 Histruian troops were killed. civilians casualties numbered around 30,000 with over 500,000 homeless. Next he targeted the struggling federal republic of Ural, who were reluctant to join Histru. However there was one problem. The federal republic of Ural's leader Isla Norwich was not a supporter of communism and spread propaganda about the disadvantages of communism. Peterscov knowing that she would interfere in his plans ordered her to be killed. The next day Isla was found dead in the woods by a military patrol (that killed her by stabbing her repeatedly) they said she was killed by a moose attack when she got to close. Soon Peterscov made up districts and elected several leaders for each of them. Caspian Sea Campaign Peterscov was a nice and fair man but was power hungry and wanted control of the Caspian Sea. He sent soldiers to Kazakhstan which had been desoluted by recent wars and unrest. His armies only found begging people along the coast who were willing to join him and encountered no resistance until he reached Mangystau where his armies encountered small militias with people as young as 8. When they reached Aktau heavy fighting began. After 2 weeks of fighting the Histruian government sent artillery to blow up the small government there. casualties for Histru stood at 657 while Aktau had over 4000 dead. The campaign took less then a month. Soon after his troops entered Turkmenistan where they began to navigate the harsh Karakum desert, around 200 of Histru’s troops died along the way from exhaustion and some soldiers began to judge Peterscov’s leadership. One of these soldiers, a 34 year old captain Allia Sojonesko created a milita to go against Histru stating that their soldiers were exhausted and were not allowed to rest no longer than 45 minutes a day and took photos of it. The Media was outraged by this and rioted in front of Peterscov‘s mansion. Peterscov demanded the immediate execution of Allia Sojonesko and 4 others for treason, however before they could do this, Allia and her followers fled into the desert, heading east towards the Great country once known as China. Peterscov abandoned the Caspian Sea campaign soon afterwards. Histru Airways By 2086 Peterscov has planes for propoganda but wanted his own airline as well, so he created Histru airlines, the airline itself in fact only had 3 An-148s. He set up 3 different routes Kazan to Volgograd, Rostov don on to Kazan and Grozny to Yekaterinburg. He wanted bigger routes but he didn’t know any other countries away from Russia that were still functional to get a signal he needed to invade the central district and Russia’s old Capitol. Moscow. A New Friend He went and marched his armies into the central district to take over however he started to get financial problems from his arms producers who were struggling to maintain the amount he wanted, he was angry about this but stayed calm, they encountered heavy resistance in the central district as the Voronezh Oblast belonged to a man named count Hescules, however they organised a ceasefire and said if Peterscov could get him to his home in Norway which he had fled from because of riots near his home in Bergen that occurred 10 years ago. Peterscov reluctantly accepted, this put less pressure on his arms dealers and ministry of defence who opposed the idea. Peterscov got his engineers to repair a 6 year old Airbus A319 he found in the Voronezh Oblast hangars, he also found 10 Piper J3 trainer planes and a boeing 717. He equiped 6 Piper J3s To Kazan Air base for training to become a pilot, 3 were given to each states airport and the last one was given to chief of education Amanda Macunov for her outstanding service in providing schools for every child to attend to. The A319 flew to Bergen airport where there was a small country that took up southern Norway named New Scandinavia. After the two leaders met trade began immediately and the A319 began service between Oslo and Volgograd. Abolishment of Communism After he began a successful trade a new problem arose, a woman named Lillia adosncope wanted to abolish communism, she put pressure on the government by telling Them that communism isn’t fair for those who work hard, but Peterscov argued that without communism there would be beggars and people who could not survive, She then attempted to raise the prices of some jobs and lower for others, this caused several workers to go on strike after their pay was reduced, chaos began as people began to damage Lillia‘s house, Peterscov knew that he wouldn’t be able to reastablish communism so he used the governments money to increase the workers pay,Most simple jobs got put back to $65 000 australian dollars a year, but for some higher jobs such as doctors, lawyers, pilots, scientists, engineers, sports stars and other jobs that required skill, he raised their pay to $215 000 to $400 000 depending on how much effort, jobs That required woodwork and metalwork would be paid between $70 000 and $90 000. Teachers were also paid around $120 000 as Peterscov believed that education for the youth was a priority. Those in government got about $450 000 a year. Entertainers were paid $88,000 and people in culinary around $90 000. People in the military and navy service got $63 000 to $85 000. Communism had been changed completely with the lowest paying job at $65 000 compared to everyone getting $59 000 a year. Siege to Moscow Peterscov was still power hungry for the central states and invaded the Lipets and Tambov Oblasts, he invaded about 3 quarters of both before a counterattack pushed his men back that lost him ground, however he wasn’t going to let the central districts of power win and firebombed the major cities (except for Moscow). He used Propoganda encouraging the enrolment of the youth. He also stated in a speech that the more land Histru covered, the better they would treat their people. Many followed this and joined the war which crushed the two oblasts and gave way to push into the Ryazan Oblast. In the Ryazan Oblast the central districts of power knew that all was lost since they didn’t have very good defence. They fled in an Inadequate Boeing 737 that required maintenance, although they had better ones this one was closest to the airport. Just before they took off Histru marched into Moscow where they were welcomed by many, in a matter of hours the central powers surrendered to Histru. However their plane suffered an engine failure due to overheating, the engine came off and hit the vertical stabiliser, the plane spun out of control and suffered a mid flight breakup. The wreckage crashed over Yartsevo, Miraculously the Co- Pilot and the minister of the treasury managed to survive and were taken to hospital. However the Co-Pilot died 5 days later from his injuries but was able to tell them what happened before he died. The minister suffered extensive damage to his right arm and could never move it again. Histru had expanded even more. Peterscov found 12 new planes including a c-130 Hercules. The Others were 5 Boeing 737s, 3 cargo configured Tupolev 154s, 1 passenger one and 2 SU-42s. It was a jackpot for him. He set up new routes across Russia including Kazan to Moscow and Moscow to Oslo and Bergen. However there was some resiatance However by christmas 2086, all resistence had been crushed Dubrowna mid air collision The Dubrowna mid air collision took place over Dubrowna, Belarus in 2087. It happenned just four months after the invasion of the central powers in. A Boeing 737 carrying 112 passengers and crew marked HA 41 was travelling from Kazan to Oslo when it crashed into a cargo configured Boeing 757. Although two people on board the 737 survived they soon died which caused the plane to have no survivors. But both pilots of the 757 survived. An investigation begins shortly, it was discovered that the Boeing 757 was flying from Bahrain to Brussels and was part of an airline called Royal Bahrain air cargo. Peterscov contacted Bahrain which was now under rule by a woman who was fomely a oil worker and she proposed to make a trade, the pilots for a new plane, the woman said it was a ridiculous offer and to be rational, before peterscov could find anything else it was revealed that rust from the metal body had seeped into the wiring of the rudder midflight and disabled it from the aircraft control system, the plane flew into the Boeing 757s tail at an altitude of 16,000 feet while attempting an emergency landing. Peterscov in response ordered all planes to be refitted with better metal and handed the pilots back to Bahrain. Expansion to the west Belarus expansion In 2087. About 8 months after the mid air collision, Histru began their expansion into Belarus due to the diminishing amounts of food back in siberia due to longer winters, this forced Peterscov to seek out new life for farmland mainly around the crash sight near dubrowna expanding into it. Peterscov planned to move into Belarus using it as a farming area. They took over most of Belarus encountering no people and even finding the city of Minsk full of bodies, there was evidence of plague that had struck the country. First signs of life were found after paratroopers dropped from a plane into the town of Kreva where a teenage girl was found starving. After being fed she explained a plague had wiped out her entire family and that the rest fled west. In other cities there were similar cases. Then horror struck when they reached the town of Slonim. There were bodies everywhere with makeshift camps and houses. There were over 100,000 bodies, however there were about 4000 people left over from the plague which had apparently struck a few months ago. The entire expansion only took one month and the population they stumbled upon had been requested to be reinstated as farmers. About 89% requested this and the rest denied asking to go into certain jobs. The former country became a farmland full of flourishing life. Battle for Ukraine Soon after the takeover of belarus, a group of people stated that belarus was their land and that they needed it. In response to this Peterscov initiated an invasion of Ukraine and spread across it like wildfire. However as soon as they reached Kiev they encountered heavy resistance from the people that dared to invade them. Peterscov had tanks but the enemy had RPGs that breached the old tanks armour with no problem. They began an air raid which crippled the country. However Ukraine retaliated and did the same thing but their planes were shot down. As Kiev was taken they started to head down to Odessa where the government was. The government leaders then got on a warship and left their country for dead as they sailed off to an unknown place. Ukraine was taken the next day. Baltics campaign and Histru Plague Soon after his troops started an assault in lithuania to get back the territory in russia he owned. A few days in he lost contact with the area . About a week later several people in Moscow suddenly became sick. With the equipment he needed to measure the virus no longer working there was no chance of curing it. He decided to wait it out but it spread like wildfire. In about 2 weeks the virus had reached Peterscov and he too became sick.he soon died shortly after casualties were around 6000 A new leader Shortly after the death of Peterscov another power hungry man took his place. Peterscov’s propaganda minister Ivan Kylitaan declared himself the new leader. The people just accepted though as there was no one else who stepped up to take the position. Almost immediately President Kylitaan began to enforce his rule. A curfew was added and new compulsory military service was introduced for 17 year olds. Kylitaan wanted the old Soviet states to come back together and therefore began to invade Lithuania again. This time more sickness was discovered. Scientists were sent and determined that Lithuania had been suffering from radiation poisoning with very little population remaining. He then ordered his troops into former Latvia which was taken without resistance. Estonia though was a different story. It was now split into 5 differnt savage societies who used spears as weapons. The estonians were fierce fighters and showed brutality towards Histru soldiers. But were no match for Histru who wiped out the tribes one by one. Histru lost around 80 men while about 94% of the savages were killed. Lativa and estonia were soon joined into the Baltic district where the naval command was set up as well as solar plants to produce power. Return of a rebel By the year 2088 Kylitaan began even more expansion, this time to the east. He began to march into former central kazakhstan which they took and turned it into an armory storage. He then went to take Astana but was met with heavy resistance. Despite air strikes and rockets he was pushed back to Koschi. He then tried to take Karagandy before most of his troops were destroyed by an air strike. Allia Sojonesko, a former rebel was found to be in charge of a garrison there and it was revealed this part of Kazakhstan had been annexed by free Tibet. A new country which had split from a collapsing china. Battle for china Histru United Category:Bingers Category:Scenario Category:Russia Category:Belgium Category:Bahrain Category:Belarus Category:Norway